Traditional pants or jeans are manufactured in a plurality of sizes to accommodate a certain waist size of the wearer. Typically, the pants or jeans are manufactured in size intervals that can accommodate waist sizes within approximately an inch. During pregnancy, a woman's abdomen undergoes significant size changes. Inevitably, during the later trimester's, a woman will not be able to fit into a conventional jean or pant.
Inevitably the pregnant woman will need to acquire a new wardrobe in order to accommodate her body size during the latter phases of pregnancy. The pregnant women will not only need a different size pant or jean to accommodate their body changes during pregnancy but also to accommodate their body changes after birth while re-attaining their normal size. Currently, a woman must purchase specially designed pants or jeans once their body has changed size. Typically, these pants or jeans have an area that has been removed or is made of a different material from the rest of the garment in order to accommodate the extended abdomen region of the pregnant woman. These garments can be expensive and in addition they require a lengthy top so as to cover the upper area as it is manufactured from a different material than the rest of the garment.
Another issue with current maternity garments is that the material utilized to accommodate the abdomen region of the pregnant woman's body offers little support. The material is usually a different color than the rest of the jean or pant and is aesthetically unpleasing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pant insert that will allow a pregnant woman to utilize their current wardrobe that will provide a more cost effective solution than purchasing specialized pants. Additionally, the pant insert will be manufactured from a plurality of materials in order to allow the user to match the color and texture of her pant.